


In This Together

by TizzyMcWizzy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TizzyMcWizzy/pseuds/TizzyMcWizzy
Summary: "Ladybug, do you think we'll be doing this forever?" Chat Noir asked, gazing out at the city below. His tone was hushed and soft."What?" Ladybug turned to him. They were sitting side by side on a metal beam that held the Eiffel tower up."Do you think that we'll be doing this superhero gig forever, I mean." he still didn't look at her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this drabble I wrote in like one day after daydreaming about it for half an hour

"Ladybug, do you think we'll be doing this forever?" Chat Noir asked, gazing out at the city below. His tone was hushed and soft.

"What?" Ladybug turned to him. They were sitting side by side on a metal beam that held the Eiffel tower up.

"Do you think that we'll be doing this superhero gig forever, I mean." he still didn't look at her.

"Well," she turned back to face the city. "Yeah probably. I mean, I am the guardian." She had actually never thought about it before. Well she'd had the thought in her mind but she never questioned it, being Ladybug forever kind of seemed like a given. 

He remained silent.

"Why do you ask?" She turned to him fully.

"No reason." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "It's, it's nothing." 

She frowned. "Chat Noir, you know you can tell me anything, right?" She reached out a hand and placed it on his upper back.

He sighed and slumped over a bit. "It's just, well," He bit his lip and scratched his neck. "Do you, don't you ever," he started and then exhaled deeply into his hands, almost doubling over. "Don't you ever get tired?" He lifted his face from his hands and stared at his ring. "Of all this? Because I am just so, so tired, Ladybug." 

Her breath stopped in her throat.

"I just, I don't know if I can do this forever. It feels like a wild goose chase, akuma after akuma, I feel so useless!" He cried. "We haven't had a lead on Hawkmoth's identity in months, Ladybug, months!" He turned fully to face her. "We're not doing anything, it just feels like we're repairing the damage as it comes, not getting to the root of it, y'know?" He moaned and dragged his hand across his face. "I don't want to do that forever." he shook his head and looked out at the city. "I don't think I could." 

"Oh, Chaton," she whispered, rubbing light circles into his back. "Of course we're doing something."

"No, we're not! We're just glorified damage control. Hawkmoth is still out there living normally as if nothing is happening, terrorizing people in his goddamned freetime, and what are we doing? Sitting around." His voice turned into an angry growl.

She stared at him. "It's true that we haven't had a lead on him in months, but stuff like that is out of our control. We have to be patient." He was right, the case had run cold and it seemed like there was nothing for them to do. 

"I just feel so useless, like I shouldn't be doing anything with my time except trying to find him, everything else feels like a waste. And I'm just so, so trapped. I mean, I get breaks every now and then, but those are few and far between. I need to be doing something more than just this." He sighed again.

"Chat Noir, I," she pondered her next words, looking out at the city. "Look, finding leads and advancing the case when we have nothing to go off of is impossible. And think about it," she turned back to him. "Chaton, this is out of our hands." Ladybug reached out her other hand and lifted his chin, gently, so he was facing her. "We are fighting a war. A war against two superpowered adults that live in the shadows. We're doing damage control because it's the only thing we can do, and that's enough. We just have to be ready for when they slip up and give themselves away, we've got to be here and be ready." She smiled at him. "And we aren't useless." She pointed out at the city. "Every single one of those people need us, they need us to stand here, tall and proud to show them that we are strong. And that we will never let Hawkmoth or Mayura get to them. And we won't. I promise you, we won't." 

He stared at her, his eyes softened slightly.

"And we will find them, Chaton. Eventually we will find them, and all this akuma stuff will be over. But that doesn't mean we won't have work to do. There will forever be people to protect and cities to save, a superhero's work is never done. But that's alright." She pulled her arm away and leaned back, looking up at the stars. "But," she twisted her head slightly towards him. "You might go on to bigger and better things if you had to. Y'know, after all this." She gestured to the glistening Paris. "Though I don't think I'd ever be able to find a better black cat than you." She turned to him fully and grinned.

He smiled softly, looking down at his hands. "I, thank you, Ladybug. That means a lot to me." He laughed and looked up at her from underneath his bangs. "You really know how to cheer a cat up when he's down in the dumps."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Her grin melted into a soft smile. "And," she poked him in the chest. "If you ever need someone to talk to, or a distraction, call me anytime. I'll be there. I know how hard it can be to manage life and superhero stuff, I'm not the best at it either, but since we're a team, we've got to be there for each other." 

He nodded. "I'll be there if you need me, Ladybug." 

"I'll be there as well." She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "Superhero stuff is hard. But we're partners in this, got it?"

"Got it." He leaned his head on hers and smiled, the tension fading out of him. They say there for a while, enjoying the soft breeze and the stars, listening to each other's breathing. Then, Chat Noir reached behind himself and grabbed his baton. "Race you to the Louvre." He looked at her and grinned wildly, back to his normal self.

Ladybug smiled. "You're on." 

He sat up quickly and jumped off the tower.

"Hey! False start, Chat Noir!" She yelled after him, happy to hear his wild laughter echo through the air as she leapt off the tower after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
